Bambino
by hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji
Summary: "Well?" "She's pregnant!" GerFem!Ita
1. Prolouge

**EDIT: I went back through this chapter and changed a few things. You don't have to re-read it, don't worry. And to new readers of this: this chapter up to four/five sucks. I don't know why this is so popular... **

**Bambino**

**Prologue**

Italy whined loudly as she sat up. "I don't want to train today, Germany!" She pushed her messy copper hair out of her face.

"Italia," the stony blue eyes glared at the girl, "You need to train."

"Ve, but I don't feel good!" she replied, tugging the covers back to her chin.

The German sighed; this had been her excuse for a week now. "You can have pasta afterwards," he said. Pasta (or food, as long as it wasn't England's) always made her move.

"No."

Something was seriously wrong. Germany stepped forward and pressed his hand against Italy's forward. No fever. "Italia, you're fine. Now get up, we have stuff to do today—"

"Germany!" she whined, curling up in a ball and hugging the pillow below her chest, "I can't run if my stomach hurts so much, ve!"

* * *

Germany managed to feed her some chicken noodle soup, and then called Japan.

"Maybe you shourd carr our doctor, she'rr know what's wrong with Itary."

"I guess so…" Germany replied, then thanked the Japanese man. He dialed the number to their current doctor. For being American, she was very good.

"Hello?" a soft voice asked from over the other end of the line.

"Hallo, Doctor Markson. I'm having a problem with Italy…"

* * *

Germany didn't question how Doctor Markson got there so fast, but it made sense. She _had _be places quickly is she was going to take care of nations, after all. "Hello, Germany. Where's Italy?" He showed her the room Italy was in, leaving the two and closing the door after Doctor Markson walked in.

After about a half an hour of pacing around downstairs (he really should be training, but…), Doctor Markson appeared in the doorway and Germany stopped in his tracks. He blinked at the large grin on her face. "Well?"

"She's pregnant!"

* * *

**I already have writer's block on this. And it's the first chapter. WHY-**

**But yeah. I don't own Hetalia…**

**Um, the doctor is the doctor of the nations, so… yeah. Also, the part about her being very good, despite being American. American stereotype, don't think into it. And c'mon, we're all used to stereotypes, right? |'D**

**Already working on chapter one, by the way.**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"W-what?" Ludwig stuttered, blinking at the woman.

She nodded, "Now, I'll be back in a few weeks. If there are any problems, just call and I'll be right here."

Ludwig swallowed, recomposing himself before nodding at her.

* * *

"Feli?"

"Ve! Ludwig! Can you believe it? This is so exciting! I need to call fratello! He'll be so happy!"

Ludwig completely doubted Romano would be happy, of all things. He would be anything but. And most likely would attempt to kill Ludwig while yelling profanities at him. Well, this will be interesting.

"Oh, ve! And Japan, too!" After a moment, he smile faded, "I don't feel good again, Luddy…"

He slowly walked around the bed and moved to sit down, pulling her onto his lap. She curled up there, closing her eyes. When she finally did fall asleep, Ludwig didn't move, he didn't want to wake her.

Of course, Gilbert decided to burst into their room yelling nonsense at that exact moment. Thank God Italy was a heavy sleeper. Either that or she just learned to sleep through his outbursts.

Prussia closed his mouth, then grinned. "So, you two finally got together?"

Oh, this would be a joy to explain…

* * *

"So not only did you finally get together, but you knocked her up?"

Ludwig sighed; he could feel a headache coming on. "Ja, I guess."

"Kesesesese! You finally did something awesome for once!"

Feliciana mumbled something, her eyes slowly opening. She then blinked several times, looking between the two brothers. "Ve, Gilbert, when did you get here?"

"About a half hour ago. Luddy just told me! That's awesome!"

"Grazie!" she turned to Ludwig, "I'm getting hungry…"

"Let's go to the kitchen then. Do you want pasta?"

She wrinkled her nose, "That actually doesn't sound good for once."

"Cravings are a bish," Gilbert said, "So not awesome."

"What's a bish?" Italy asked, blinking at the Prussian.

"Bish?" Ludwig just frowned.

"…I've been hanging out with America way too much lately."

* * *

**I'm surprised, this story sucks, yet it has the most favorites and alerts any of my stories have ever gotten.**

**Thanks to Annabel Vargas, avaflava1, chipsivanna, crazy YinYang writer7, Fem-China, inogurl, Izzeay, KumoHatake, livvykitty, melodyliliana9893, mi-chan820, nekogreecesan, shadowwolf49, What The Crapola Is This, xXxBurplexXx, and YinPhoenix326 for favoriting (I guess favoriting isn't a word? Oh Well!) this!**

**Thanks to Anime Ayumu, avaflava1, blackstarsheep, chipsivanna, crazy YinYang writer7, Dellygirlhetalia, Fem-China, fluteprincess95, HopeInHell, inogurl, Izzeay, MissAleatory, nekogreecesan, Red eyes black phoenix, shadowwolf49, the one who sealed your fate, xXxBurplexXx, yubitsume, and Zeroluver567 for alerting it!**

**And a special thanks to avaflava1, Annabel Vargas, Fem-China, and yubitsume for reviewing!**

**I have a few questions… 1) Should I make Prussia and America be dating in this? 2) Canon America of Fem!America? I can't decide. 3) If I had a fan page on facebook, would anyone like it? (Just curious, my bros.) And 4) Should Italy have twins?**

**I have writer's block with this majorly. Gjksgbjbgjfg WHY- I'll try and write as much as I can, but it just sounds so **_**forced **_**when I do that.**

**Review and Italy will make you pasta! |D**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**

**Translations:**

**Fratello- Brother (Italian)**

**Ja- Yes (German)**

**Grazie- Thank You (Italian)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

As the next few weeks passed, Italy was her usual self. Gilbert visited often (Ludwig had kicked him out of the basement a few years ago), obviously excited, though he refused to admit it. Ludwig was worried about today, though. Feliciana had invited Lovino over to tell him, and Japan would be there tomorrow (honestly, he had figured it out himself and Ludwig knew that, but he was doing it for Italy's sake).

There was a knock on the door and Feliciana was there in a second. "Ve, Lovino! I'm so happy you're here! You'll never guess what!" She bounced up and down happily.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, "So, what—"

"I'm pregnant!"

Lovino stared at her for a moment. _His _little, innocent sister (and supposed to be virgin!)? Pregnant? His eyes flashed, looking over Feli's head as she hugged him, babbling excitedly, glaring at Ludwig. He would save blowing up for later though, he didn't want to upset Feliciana.

Things went smoothly—or, well, as smoothly as they could with an angry Lovino in the same room as Ludwig. Feliciana seemed to be oblivious to her brother's annoyance, but it was more likely she had just learned to ignore it over the years, unless it got out of hand.

* * *

Later that night, after Romano left, Germany was sitting on the couch reading. Feliciana finished putting away the dishes; Ludwig had offered to help but she had shooed him from the kitchen, which was unusual to say the least.

The Italian girl glided back into the living room, pushing the book from Ludwig's hands and curling up on his lap. "I'm bored."

"BIG SISTER FRANCE HAS ARRIVED!"

Italy jumped away from the German and into France's embrace, talking a million miles a second. From what Germany could actually understand, most of what she was saying revolved around the baby. Prussia moved around the two girls and sat next to Germany, "You see," the albino began, "America was being more annoying than usual, so I decided to hang out with France today. Why ja, my choices are quite amazing, but that's besides the point. Let's let them have their fun talking about that girly crap and how about we go get a few beers?"

After some coaxing, Prussia and Germany did indeed go out for beer.

"Make sure he doesn't drink _too _much," France quietly said to Germany on his way out the door before turning back to Italy with a smile. The door closed behind them. "So, how long have you been pregnant?"

"Somewhere around two months," Feliciana wiggled in her seat, a silly grin taking over her features.

"How was it?"

Feli blinked. "How was what…?"

* * *

**FELI, WHY ARE YOU SO OBLIVIOUS?**

**AND TO YOU, WONDEROUS READER, WHY DO YOU READ THIS HORRID STUFF?**

**No, seriously, this story? It's a failboat. A boat full of fail, heading to failtastic island, just off the coast of Herp a Derpin'—**

**Okay, I shall stop with the nonsense. Um, so, I don't believe translations are needed? I think the only word that wasn't English was 'ja' which, as you guys most likely know, is German for 'yes'.**

**You guys, thanks for all of the likes and favorites and just ung. Have virtual hugs and cookies. ;u; Seriously.**

**Unorganized author's note it unorganized.**

**Um… Prussia and America? I've decided to make it Fem!America and they are going to have a really messed up relationship. You won't read much about them, though. Just mentions. Heck, America will only ever show up a few times.**

**Fem!France was an awesome idea by one of my amazing reviewers. (Thank you for that idea!)**

**So, I'll be hopefully updating every other Thursday for this story. Um, tomorrow I'm updating **_**Bright Red Scars**_**, which is a prequel to **_**A Bullet for You, **_**and it's about Canada and Fem!Prussia. If you want an entire list of update times, it's on my really long profile. It's almost at the bottom, just keep on scrollin'.**

**So, I think that's all for now. Until a few Thursdays from now (unless you read the other stuff I write), ciao! **

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"So, there's a world meeting next week in England."

"Ah, Angeleterre is always so fun to—"

"I don't want to hear the end of that sentence."

The French girl laughed, "It wasn't _that _dirty."

"It was probably bad enough, knowing you…" Gilbert sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

She opened her mouth to reply when Italy came bouncing into the room. "Ciao!" she waved happily.

"Bonjour, Feli."

"I'm going to get gelato, would you like me to buy a certain flavor?"

* * *

The next day, Dr. Markson came over to give Feli a checkup. "All seems well. Would you like to know the gender?"

Feliciana bit her lip. Yes? No? She did love surprises, but she really didn't want to wait. She glanced at Ludwig. "It's your choice, Feli."

"But, I don't know! Do you want to know?"

"Ja, I do, but if you don't I can wait."

"Then, then… I want to know!" Feliciana turned back to Dr. Markson.

* * *

Feli skipped through the door, Ludwig no far behind, closing it after he entered. "I'm going to make pasta now!" she said.

Prussia and France watched her before turning to Germany. "Well…?"

"It's a…"

* * *

**THIS IS SHORT AND ONE OF THE WORST THINGS I'VE EVER WRITTEN, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. AND IT'S A FEW HOURS LATE. UGH.**

**I just… writer's block. I very rarely get it, but I'm having so much trouble with this.**

**Anyways, cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHA-**

**Um… uh. Yeah.**

**So, is anyone actually interested in that facebook fanpage thing? Because mine is just like… sitting there. -_-**

**So… Uh… I'm sorry, I'm really tired. If I think of anything, I'll add it later. Night/Morning/Afternoon!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The days before Germany and Italy left for the world meeting was rather insane. Italy was somewhat freaking out, moving quickly around the house and trying her best to remember everything she need to take to the meeting. Ludwig let out a worried sigh, she was very rarely nervous for something. And when she was, the stubborn Italian refused to show it. Eventually Ludwig stopped her, asking her what was so wrong.

"I don't want to tell them…" she said softly, not looking at him.

He didn't want to either really, but in the end he knew that the entire world had heard already. Prussia knew, as did France. They were both loud mouths, of course word had gotten around. And it's not like only two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio knew, Spain did as well. Lovino had ranted to him the moment he got home after that dinner.

Feli went off and took a bubble bath after that, and Ludwig reassured her that he would make sure everything was packed for the meeting.

* * *

The flight wasn't all that long. When they landed, an escort was waiting to take them to their hotel. The meeting started tomorrow, but they did have a large dinner the night before every meeting. Not that you had to go, but it was nice… usually. But this was England, and no one was very fond of his food.

Germany and Italy did go, though Feliciana was very careful as to what she ate. The dinner went by fast, and much to their relief, they didn't get any questions about the pregnancy.

* * *

The Italian girl was fast asleep, but Ludwig was still awake, looking over all of his paperwork on last time and going over the power point he had made. Everything looked fine, so he shut off his laptop and put it away, then moved quietly into the bed.

Of course, that's when the noise started. He sighed; it was coming from the hallway. It was America—her voice sounded somewhat strained as she struggled to keep quiet—and… Gilbert. The Prussian, though not a nation anymore, still came along to meetings. As much as Ludwig tried to block out the fighting, he couldn't and gave in to listening.

"Just… no! Where were you?"

"Doing my own thing, like always," you could actually _hear _that he was smirking.

It was silent for a moment. Then loud footsteps down the hallway, and a slamming door. Next to him, Feliciana rolled over in her sleep, murmuring something softly in Italian.

Ludwig closed his eyes, snaking an arm around the girl's waist and fell asleep before any other noise could distract him.

* * *

**I like how this chapter turned out. Also, sorry for not updating in so long! . Please forgive me.**

**I should warn you, school starts at the beginning of September, and then the first weekend I'm going to a convention. Plus, I'm going to be a freshman, so aha I'll be busy. Because I'm going to be doing homework (I no longer have study hall :I), figure skating, working on cosplay, of course—writing, reading, drawing… all the stuff I do, but with school just messing it all up. Gah, school, why?**

**I'll try and get another update out soon, but eh, we'll see. There will probably be one or two more before school starts, since I somewhat have a muse for this now (yay!).**

**Someone asked if I could write the scene where... sexy times (/brick'd) happened. |D I would, but I'm just not good enough with writing that kind of stuff to, plus ff might freak out if I do. I will tell you this, though: Feli is the seme.**

**Anyways, enough of my ramblings! Go ahead and drop me a review and… stuff. Pfft-**

**Until next time, ciao!**


End file.
